Talk:Joyeuse
Why was the DA rate changed from 50% to 45%? Has there been a recent more detailed study proving this? If that's the case please post a link here. --Releena 01:53, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Procs rate Yes it's been tested and from a sample of 1000 swings it averaged 45% DA rate. Additionally it was also tested with War subjob and and in this case after 1000 swings it averaged something near 50% DA rate, which proves the theory that DA trait only procs when DA from joyeuse doesn't (5% improvement instead of 10%) As far as i know the idea that joyeuse procs rate is 50% was just estimated, so i'd rather stick with something that comes from a test. : Where have these tests been performed? --Releena 00:26, 20 August 2007 (CDT) I don't think it's possible to figure out how DA from joyeuse and Warrior's job trait work together with just the DA% data. There can be only two outcomes, a single-attack or a double-attack. A DA will proc whenever a SA doesn't occur, and a SA will only occur when the Joyeuse and /WAR's trait don't proc, regardless of how they are implemented. --JKL 20:30, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Is 45% even significantly different from 50% if power is only 1000? What's the p-score?---Iecerint 15:12, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Iecerint Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm 99.9% sure that Double Attack from WAR or /WAR can kick in along with a Joyeuse Double Attack. I very often notice my sword swing 3 times. --†Hitetsu 17:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I have yet to see it, and I've had my sword for 2 years now, always has been 2 attacks. --Thundermelon 05:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Concurred. I've never seen Joyeuse strike three times in the same attack round. Perhaps you were thinking of Ridill, or perhaps you were attacking fast enough that the animation for two attacks lasted long enough for the following attack round to fire. --Taeria Saethori 05:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I have seen 3 attacks with joyeuse as well, similar to what Technicolor stated. It is feasable that Taeria's point is accurate, however I would like to point out a difference between "Double attacking" a proc of the Joyeuse, and the Joyeuse proc'ing on a double attack. I believe it is clear you can NOT double attack on a proc of Joyeuse... Joyeuse can only proc once in a combat round, however, while a double attack generates more TP, if I am correct, a Double Attack counts as 1 swing, so if that holds true... I believe it possible for your character to Double Attack, and the Joyeuse to proc on say the second attack of the double attack. It negates any posability of 4 hits with one hand in a round, but makes 3 hits possible, if my suppositions are correct. Daramik 03:33, 11 March 2010 (UTC) :My Joyeuse just attacked three times on two separate occasions today. I was on DNC/NIN with a Brutal Earring. Miaa 16:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And again just now. Miaa 16:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Could be an error or an unlisted change in the March 2010 update. Miaa 16:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Thread The original topic was made on an italian forum and that is why i haven't linked it here. However i have recently made even more tests and with those i think i'm ready for the "big audience". I have therefore created a topic on wiki's forum. you can see the results and explanations of my experiments there: http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?p=67796#67796 MIR the Great Level Sync No offense, but really....does the fact that the occasionally attacks twice effect goes away when you level sync under 70 surprise anyone? --Docstu 21:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I agree, I believe it's pointless mentioning it. Went ahead and removed it. --Thundermelon 06:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC)